Shutters for windows and doors usually have a frame, mounted in the window or door opening, and rotatable louvres extending across the frame, from side to side. A control system is connected to the louvres. Moving the control system rotates all the louvres. In this way the louvres can be tilted open for light and air, or tilted up or down and closed for privacy.
Shutters have been made in this general pattern for hundreds of years. Where it is required to provide shutters for large, or high windows, or for example in institutions, or commercial or public buildings, or auditoriums and the like, additional features should preferably be provided.
The control system will preferably be concealed within the side of the frame.
The control system may be power operated, possibly with automatic sensors responding to sunshine, or changes in weather, time of day, internal temperature and the like.
The individual louvres should be capable of being removed and replaced, for servicing, or cleaning, without requiring major dismantling of the shutter.
This removable feature can be a problem. Each louvre is usually provided with axles or pivots at each end, by which it is mounted in the frame. The control system connects with each louvre, usually through one of the axles, so that operation of the control system will rotate all louvres in unison.
To render the louvres individually removable, the connection between the control system and each louvre is releasable. The louvres themselves are removable individually from the frame so that they can be dismantled and taken away for cleaning or replacement, without disturbing the frame itself or the rest of the louvre.